The present invention relates to an audible warning device for a motor vehicle, of the type comprising at least one horn which is connected between a current supply cable and a ground conductor of the electrical system of the motor vehicle and is operated by a control signal, and a control unit which is connected to a push-button switch provided on the motor vehicle for operating the audible warning device, and generates the control signal when said push-button switch is closed.
Audible warning devices of the aforesaid type are very common in motor vehicles currently in use, being fitted during factory mass-productions as the main warning equipment, or being fitted subsequently as auxiliary warning devices by specialized firms, such as motor electricians, or by individual private owners.
A need has therefore arisen for audible warning devices, particularly for use as auxiliary warning devices, which allow the electrical connections to be made simply, quickly, and safely in any type of motor vehicle. A drawback to fitting the known warning devices currently in use is that different electrical connections are necessary according to the type of motor vehicle.
Before the connections are made, checks must be carried out, using suitable instruments or a wiring diagram of the motor vehicle where this is available, to ascertain whether the motor vehicle is of the type where the push-button switch is located in the current supply cable or the ground conductor. When making the connections, one terminal of the control unit is connected to the free terminal of the push-button switch, while the other terminal must be connected to either the ground conductor or the current supply cable, respectively, depending on the motor vehicle type.
The fitting of audible warning devices of the aforesaid type is a long and laborious process with the possibility of error.